When The Hunter's Visit
by verygoodwriter 27
Summary: Percy develops strong feelings for Thalia, while Thalia has always had these feelings, and Annabeth is left in the dust, or is she?
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another boring morning at Camp Half Blood. I was sitting right outside my cabin, enjoying the beautiful winter weather and the beautiful winter sunrise, the clouds were over cast and it was at least 50 degrees, as I waited for a yummy nutritional breakfast. I waited for the rest of the sun to come back up, taking in several breaths of fresh winter air; once it was up I slowly got up and walked quietly to my bed, nearly tripping over a shield and a sneaker. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand, 6:45. I looked around my empty room; Tyson was still in the water, making swords for who knows what, and no other Poseidon kid had showed up. But I still wanted to enjoy my winter break.

I took another look at my empty room, and saw the Iris fountain; it had been fixed by Tyson a while back. When I looked at it I thought about Annabeth. She was still in Olympus, still designing buildings, still far away from me. Every day that passed it pained me, we had both grown dependent on each other, for capture the flag, taking down monsters in the woods, her helping me with Greek, me helping her with combat skills. But the Iris connection hadn't been working lately, so I haven't talk to her for a while. I sat there for what must have been a long time because I heard the 7:00 breakfast conch horn. I got up slowly and opened the door. Outside teenagers of all sorts of sizes were heading toward the eating pavilion. I started to walk up there myself, noting the array of new cabins that have been built around the main cabins.

When I got up the hill to the pavilion I saw Chiron standing there with an obvious looks on his face showing that he had something important to tell the camp. I disregarded that look and sat down at my very own table. I saw the plate at my table and ordered some IHOP pancakes with some bacon, and for a drink I ordered blue Coke. After that I got up and did my burnt offerings, then sat back at my table. After minutes of stuffing my face with food Chiron went to his man/horse form and got the camps attention.

"Attention!" Chiron yelled, the pavilion was soon hushed, "I have excellent news, the hunters of Artemis are making one of their rare trips to Camp Half Blood, and should be here by noon!" there was excited whispered chatter going on between the teens. "Also, our long awaited return of Annabeth Chase is near, I have received word that she will be here with in a day or so." At that my heart rate spiked, Annabeth, I thought for a while, and Thalia, I added, it'll be good to see her too. I gorged the rest of my pancakes and drank the rest of my blue Coke. When I was done with that I headed out for my 8 o'clock class, and that class was Greek Mythology.

After learning absolutely nothing but how Aphrodite was born I hastily walked out of the class and to my 10 o'clock class, and that was weapon making with the Hephaestus cabin. When I got there the kids there didn't look so happy to see me, last time I was there I made a huge gaping hole and many swords laying around in there mini forge. Ever since then, well... never mind. After that was done I walked out of there with a lot of scowls and sneers. And after that class was done I had archery, which I should be banned from because I suck so badly.

"Ah, Percy," Chiron said when I arrived at the station "join the other campers, and try to actually aim at the targets general direction this time, don't worry but try not to kill someone like you almost did last time. Just aim and pull back, it really isn't that hard."

I nodded in embarrassment and took a bow and a couple arrows. Alright, I thought to myself, just pull back and... I looked up in astonishment. "Chiron!" I yelled "Chiron, Chiron, Chiron! I finally did it! I got a bull's eye!"

"No you didn't Seaweed Brain, I did, yours went flying in the forest." I turned around and saw Thalia standing there with a bow in her hand a huge smirk on her face. She was dressed in her original silver parka and some black skinny jeans with her combat boots. She was also growing her hair out long, it was a little past her shoulders in curvy strands. There were a couple of minor scars on her face, one on her nose and another on her cheek. But other than that she looked just like herself, energetic, slyish, and funny. We walked up to each other and had a quick embrace, "Good to see you." I said. "You too," she replied "Your retarted for thinking your that good at archery." she smirked.

"I keep on hoping I'll be that good." I smirked back. "So where are the other hunters, they should be with you, right?"

"Yeah," she said "But they're at the pavilion eating, we had a long ways to travel to get here, and a couple of nasty run-ins with some monsters."

"Is that how you got your scars on your face?" I asked

"The one on my nose, the other one was from a branch that smacked me." I stifled a laugh "Hey it's not funny, it really hurt."

"Oh sorry, it's just that you out of all people were to get hit by a tree, it is actually funny once you think about it." Thalia walked up to me and gave me a gentle, but painful slug on my arm. "I guess it is kind of funny." she mused, I smiled, good old Thalia. Thalia smiled back, "I'm going to go to the Artemis cabin to drop my stuff off, see you at lunch." And with that she turned and walked away, and for some reason I couldn't help but check her out.

"Percy," I jumped.

"Yeah Chiron." I replied.

"You are retarted for thinking that your good at archery." Chiron said

"I know." I replied

12:00

As I sat down at my table for lunch, I noticed that the hunters table was packed; a couple of girls were nearly falling off. Thalia was in the middle laughing, having a good time with her immortal friends. I looked back at my table; all I had for company was dust and an empty plate. I ordered panda express, did my burnt offerings and ate in silence. I looked over at the Ares cabin and got some sneers and snickers, same with the Hephaestus table. This sucks. I looked over at Thalia again, but she was busy eating her cheeseburger. I looked at her more closely, she looked different, I couldn't put a finger on it but she looked different, almost like an Aphrodite kid. I quickly looked away and mentally slapped myself; she's my cousin and a friend, nothing more.

After the awkward incident at lunch I walked back to my cabin and sat on my bed surprisingly tired. I checked my digital watch, 12:56. I decided that since I didn't have anything else to do, and I was tired, that I was going to take a nap. A couple minutes of staring at the ceiling I slowly fell asleep, but I didn't have any dreams, fortunately, my dreams get out of control. After what seemed like hours of sleeping I awoke from a knock on the door. After several minutes of knocking I got up and opened the door. I wasn't surprised, Thalia.

"Hey sleepy head, Chiron want the camp gathered at the Arena, he's going to explain what we're doing tonight, it's probably going to be capture the flag though." Thalia said, barely audible.

"All right, wait for me; I got to get my shoes on." After I got my shoes on we walked in silence. I decided it was getting a bit awkward and broke the silence "Have you grown?" I asked. The question obviously took her by surprise.

"Percy, I'm immortal, remember? I don't grow physical, only mentally. Why?" was her response? Now it was my turn to be taken by surprise.

"You seem different, when was the last time I saw you, a couple months ago when we were fighting kronos, right? You could easily change in that time."

"Change for the better or for the worse?" She asked slylishly.

"Better," I replied. "You seem, ah... more mature I guess."

"As in..." she pushed

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, I know you Percy what's on your mind?"

"You seem more beautiful." I finally cracked.

"Thank you," she blushed, "see that wasn't so hard, you're kind of hot yourself. But we have to watch ourselves, Artemis is very strict about boys, I don't even think I should have said that." she gave a warm comforting smile as we approached the Arena. "Nice chat." She said as she walked away and joined her fellow hunters while I joined my own friends the Hephaestus cabin, not really.

After a couple minutes of waiting for everyone to arrive Chiron finally walked over to the center of the Arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, You are here because we want to formally welcome our guest, the hunters of Artemis." cheers erupted in the crowd of 60 Greek demigods teens, because it was the winter, and most kids were at school. The hunters looked pleased and also clapped. "And to celebrate their arrival, we're going to play Capture the Flag right after dinner, even though it is only Tuesday. Hunters vs. campers." More cheers erupted.

Chiron continued to talk about the rest of the winter program, and how we should always be kind and all that. After sitting in the arena for thirty minutes, Chiron dismissed us to dinner. And I figured I must have slept for 3 and a half hours. I caught up with Thalia, who was surprisingly walking by herself. "Hey" I said.

"Hey," she replied "We're going to kick your guy's butts, for the, what? 70th time in a row?"

"I don't even know." I confessed "But I'll tell you this, we're going to win because I am now invincible, so ha ha ha." I bragged with triumph.

"Well I have an idea that someone knows your spot, and I have an idea about who that someone is." she smirked

"She would never tell you my spot, so don't even think about it."

"I was just kidding." she said as she took a small step close to me while we were walking. "But we're still going to kick your butt's."

"Whatever," I said in defeat. "I can't argue with you." I smiled

"I know you can't," she smiled back "So what have you been doing the pass couple of months?"

"Nothing really, just going to school, failing every test I take, failing to get a job that I wanted. All that fun stuff."

Thalia looked amazed, "You seriously tried to get a job? Where at?"

"In n' Out. The manager looked at my records and saw my grades, so he declined."

Thalia still looked amazed, "That's not the only reason why you didn't get the job," I gave her a puzzled face. "You didn't get the job because you don't know a lot about cheeseburgers. If you would stick with me for a week or so you'd be a cheese burger expert."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, your addicted to cheeseburgers." I smirked.

"I don't think addicted is the word."

"What did you have for breakfast?" I asked knowing she would say a cheese burger.

"A cheese burger, and I'm going to have one right know, see you at capture the flag." and she walked away to her table doing some kind of strut. Thalia had taken off her heavy parka, despite the relatively cold temperature, and was wearing a white tight tank top that pressed firmly on her exquisite body. Maybe I should have tried for Thalia. I thought even though she was my cousin, hey, Albert Einstein married his cousin. I sat down at my table and ate some delicious steak. When I was done eating Chiron gathered up everyone and get us situated for Capture the flag. I looked up into the sky, grey clouds were rolling in threatening to rain, but I concentrated on what Chiron had to say.

"You know the rules, Creek is the boundary line, I will be the battlefield medic and referee." We all got situated armed with swords and shields. The hunters were already long gone.

"So what's the plan," A kid from the Hermes cabin asked.

"Well," I said "Since I am invincible, I think we should charge down the middle with everyone behind me. Then we'll have smoke in the back ground for effect, and it'll be just like that Captain America trailer when they break the door down and shoot at the camera man." I looked at everyone, and they looked concerned.

"Ok, uh we'll consider that." the Hermes kid said. "But we already figured out a plan while you were talking. We have five on the flag, ten on border patrol, five on the right, ten down the middle. And you on the left, you're the flag runner." I nodded and ran to the left. Soon after Chiron blew the conch.

War cries were heard all around the creek. I stealthily began to make my way over on the hunter's side, once I was on their side I broke out in a sprint. Surprisingly no arrows were shot at me. Figuring that was because I was on the far edge of the forest, heading toward Zeus's fist. I was almost there when I ran into a girl in a white tank top, like really hard. I was sure I could have given her a concussion. Thalia landed on me, our faces inches apart. She seemed like the impact hadn't affected her, She is a strong girl though, and she was very aware that she was on top of me.

"Are you alright." I finally asked. I studied here face more closely, noticing her cute freckles splashed on her small cute nose. I brushed a stray piece of hair off of her face and behind her ear. I repeated my question. This time she gave me a small nod, but remained laying on me. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I'd never intentionally hurt you." I pushed. I waited awhile.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" I asked

"I like it here." That answer took me by surprise, but I liked it as much as she did.

"Me too."

"If anyone asks, my excuse is that I was knocked out and you could move me because your to weak." she smiled

"I like that, kind of." We spent several minutes just lying there, Thalia on top of me. This feels right.

"Um, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we're alone, can I tell you something I've been holding in for a long time, I just need to get it out of my system, and I won't see you for a long time after this."

"Sure, you can tell me anything, I'm here for you, and I won't look at you any different."

"Ok, Percy, I wish I could leave the hunt now that the prophecy is over, I just don't want to upset Artemis and I don't want another God pissed at me." she paused a taking in a shaky breath. "I don't want to see you die when I'm still sixteen, I don't want to live forever and not know how it feels to be loved be a boy, I don't want to be a virgin forever, And I definitely don't want to be a teen forever and not be a full grown adult, I don't want to constantly be attacked by monsters," she paused. "But I want to be with you, and be loved by you and someday have kids with you, and not be attacked by monsters, and I want to live a real life with you and die with you. Percy, I... I want to leave the hunt." she waited. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that last part, now I just F'ed up our relationship didn't I." She said holding back tears.

I took in what she said. _She wants to be with me?_

"Don't cry. I'm here for you. Thalia you didn't F up our relationship, you made it better. I'm sorry that you had to make that tough decision and join the hunt against your will. How long have you held this in for, it's not healthy to hold it in." I gently brushed a tear from her eye.

"A couple months after I joined. I was going to leave after we defeated kronos, but Hera knew what I was going to do and she prevented me from doing it."

"I'm sorry you're put under this situation. No girl should have to go through this in her life." I said reassuringly. "I never liked Hera." *Boom Boom*

"Crap, they're listening to us we have to go now." Thalia got off of me and got up while I soon followed. After seconds of walking toward the creek it started to rain. I looked over and saw Thalia's thin and wet tank-top and bra. I could literally see right through her clothing.

"Um, Thalia."

"Yeah?"

"I can, uh, see through your clothing."

She looked down and then quickly folded her arms over them. "Really dad? Just one confession and you make it rain?" she yelled to the sky. *boom boom* It started to rain even more. "Ow!" Thalia shrieked. "Hail? Now that's just mature!" She yelled. "Someday I'm gonna get him." she whispered to me. I decided to put an arm around her, figuring that we'd have a long walk till we'd see any one. It was almost dark outside I could barely make out a tree that was ten feet away.

"Thal, your cold. Here let me put up a water force field above your head," it took a couple of tries but I got it. "There, do you like my coat, because I don't get wet."

"No I'm fine, I don't care."

"Do you feel better now that you've told me your feelings?" I looked at her and saw that she had dropped her hands; I quickly looked up at her face, her gorgeous face.

"I feel free, kind of like a bird on a clear day." I reached in and felt her forehead.

"Thal, you're real cold, you need my jacket." I started to take it off but she stopped me.

"Percy don't, I don't care." she insisted.

"Your shivering I can't just let you freeze."

"I'm not cold."

"Yes you are here's my jacket."

"No!" she yelled.

"Are you ok?"

She sighed, "I'm fine. Sorry for yell-" she let out a hacking cough that sounded terrible. I stopped walking and turned to face her and she looked at me. The look on her face told me that she wasn't ok, something was bothering her. I decided that desperate time called for desperate measures if I wanted to keep her warm, and part of me felt guilty because of what she had told me. I leaned in a started kissing her, and right then I felt a spark of electricity, unlike when I kissed Annabeth. Not because she was the daughter of Zeus, but because we had some sort of chemistry together. Thalia was initially taken by surprise, but not long after that she kissed back, deepening the kiss. After moment of kissing Thalia broke away and whispered to me, "We shouldn't be doing this." I nodded back and whispered, "I know." surprisingly Thal started to kiss back again; we kissed for a little while longer until we broke for good. Thalia's face was as red as a tomato.

"Now will you please put on my jacket?"

"Whatever." she said as she took it. We walked in silence except for Thalia's cough that she was starting to develop, for the long ten minute walk back.

"This conversation never happened." she coughed again.

We we're greeted with a couple of suspicious looks but none that serious. Chiron walked up to us and told us the game had been canceled because of the unpredicted weather that had gotten inside the camp. "Thalia, my dear your soaking wet. Where is your parka that you have." Thalia said that she had forgotten it. "You don't look that good." Chiron said. Moments later Thalia let out yet another hacking cough. "Let's get you inside the infirmary." she told Thalia. "Alright everybody camp fire is canceled because of the rain, head to your cabins and get some sleep!" he shouted. "Percy you should get some sleep as well." I nodded. When I was walking back to my cabin I got a couple of sour looks from the hunters, but I ignored them. I walked inside my cabin and fell asleep taking in everything Thalia had told me.

_I want to be with you, and be loved by you and someday have kids with you, and not be attacked by monsters, and I want to live a real life with you and die with you Percy._

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up in a haste clawing at my bed covers, panting from the dream that I had just had. I looked out the window and saw the sunlight shine thru. I sighed and told myself to calm and that it was only a dream, a very bad dream. You should go check on Thal, I thought. I checked my digital clock, it read 7:15, I realized that I was now missing breakfast and I was starving. Thaila first, food later. I got dressed and walk up over to the eating pavilion. When I got there I spotted Chiron, he seemed to know what I was looking for and motioned toward the big house, I nodded and started walking toward it.

When I got there I saw Mr. D playing pinochle with his imaginary friends, but he didn't even seem to notice me. I walked inside and then walked inside the infirmary, and saw Thal lying down covered in heavy blankets; she seemed to be awake and turned her head as soon as she heard me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I just got a bad case of pneumonia; Chiron said I'd be ok because of the Nectar and Ambrosia. I'll be able to leave with the hunters in a couple of hours."

"I'll just stay here and keep you company." I smiled as I found a chair and sat next to her. After at least 30 minutes of a mix of staring into each other's eyes, making funny faces, and playing some patty cake , (Don't ask) Thal had something like a seizure.

"Percy! I'm sick!" I looked at her funny, as if she was an alien from space. "Percy I'm sick!" she had a massive grin on her face, smiling like an idiot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I'm not supposed to be sick. Hunters can't be sick, I'm not a hunter anymore, I'm a real girl now." She said, as if she didn't have pneumonia.

"You always were a real girl, a very pretty one at that." I smiled, she blushed. I was glad that Thalia had gotten what she wanted, to be what she actually wanted to be. And I wanted to build a strong relationship now that she could stay her with all of the other demigods. And maybe have something special together.

Thalia was so excited about being mortal again and having the right to kiss boys that she wanted to try it out as soon as possible. So she sat up slowly, since I realized what she wanted, I leaned in and kissed her very passionately, we did this for a very long time, and enjoyed.

"Thal I heard you got pneumonia, are you o-" I quickly turned around and saw Annabeth standing right there, already tears in her eyes. She slowly walked back shaking her head in fear and disbelief, and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, I hoped you guys liked it, don't forget to put on a happy face!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**We all know this is OOC so we don't have to point anything out. And don't forget to put on your happy faces :)**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, come back!" I called after her, chasing her, leaving Thal behind. By the time I got out of the big house, Annabeth was halfway to her cabin. <em>What have I done? <em>I thought. I slapped my forehead, I sighed as Annabeth opened her cabin door and ran inside. Many faces turned towards my general direction. I decided to hide out in the infirmiry and talk to Annabeth later. As I walked in the infirmary, Thalia's hands were covering her mouth, her eyes as wide as the moon.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was comming back today, I..." She let out a frustrated grunt, while saying some very inappropriate words. "I shouldn't have done this, any of this. Now I'm stuck at the Zeus cabin all by myself, I hurt my best friend heart. And to top it all off, you don't even love me!" a tear formed in her eye.

"That's not true I love you ve-"

"Don't say that! Your making me feel bad, you're suppose to be with Annabeth, and I'm suppose to be a hunter." she sighed and waited for a couple of seconds. "Percy, just go. Comfort Annabeth. Tell her I kissed you and you had nothing to do with it."

"Okay, I will." I leaned in and kissed her, she immediatly withdrawed and pushed me back.

"If you ever," she said, with a mixture of confusion and regret in her voice, like she didn't want to say what she was saying. "Do that again, I will hurt you, and hurt you bad." she waited "Just go, before I do anything I'll regret." And I had a feeling that she wasn't talking about hurting me. Tears were now falling down her cheek.

"Sorry, I just... never mind, sorry. I really am." I walked out of the door hearing Thalia cry, really bad, like she was heart broken, which wasn't any thing like her. I headed towards the Athena cabin. Looking up I saw that the clouds hung low in over cast, and that the weather had penetrated calf half bloods borders, it was now snowing. As I walked I got a couple of bad looks from many people, I ignored them and kept on walking.

When I reached the Athena cabin I knocked on the door, all I heard a muffled "Go away!" I kept on repeating this untill she finally gave in. When she opened the door she quickly pulled me in, and when I saw her face I felt more than terrible, I couldn't even describe it. Her whole entire face was red and wet with tears, her nose swollen, a quivering lower lip, and her gorgeous blond hair was all over the place in knots. We sat down on her bed.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. Thalia just pulled me in and-"

"Percy, after every thing we've been through, do you think I am that stupid?" Annabeth asked in a depressed voice. "I known you've liked her since the day you saw her, I just didn't know you liked her _that_ much."

"Well I kissed her because she told me that she wanted to, aw, marry me and have kids with me in the future, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything like that." I lied.

"I know Thalia, and that girl needs a hug and a kiss every once in a while." We sat there in silence for at least five minutes when Annabeth finally decided. "You were just trying to help. I forgive you, and it's not like I've never wanted to kiss Nico." She smirked. I smiled back and wiped her tears off her face and leaned in. While I was making out with Annabeth a thought ran through my mind._ I know Thalia, and that girl needs a hug and a kiss every once in a while. _I nearly threw up in Annabeths mouth.

"Percy are you ok?"

"Um yeah. Well, no, not really not at all, no. A thought just went threw my mind."

Annabeth sighed, "Percy I'm not lesbian don't worry."

"Oh ok, Thank the gods." I smiled.

"I gotta go and wash up. You should leave because I'll be in there for a while." I nodded.

**Three Days Later**

Me and Annabeth were back to normal, or as normal as you can be when your a demigod. We hang out together, we hugged, we kissed, we made out. But I couldn't help but notice Thalia. She was stuck at Camp Half Blood now that she wasn't a hunter, and no one knew why except me. She didn't come out of her cabin that much, and when she did it was to visit her pine tree, she didn't even eat that much. In other words, she was depressed. _And it was all my fault. _I remembered what she had said to me, and I felt really bad. But at the infirmiry, that's what I didn't understand. She didn't want me to kiss her, but she wanted me to. _Girls._

"Hey Percy, your going to miss dinner!" Annabeth called out to me. I got out of my trance and put on my shoes in my cabin. I . walked out side and saw Annabeth waiting for me.

"Are you always this slow?" She asked, smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I protested.

"You heard me Seaweed brain." She smirked again.

"Whatever." I smiled. We walked up to the pavilion in silence. When we got there We both took our seats, Annabeth with several of her siblings, me all by my self. Thesun was already setting, since it was the winter. I did my burnt offerings and ate in silence, and then listened to Chiron for his daily message of the day. After that I talked to Annabeth for a _long_time, kissing in between pauses. When Annabeth said that she had to go to her cabin, I started walking to my own cabin, it was at least 9:30 by now. I looked behind me and saw a silhouette next to Thalia's Pine. I decided to see what was there, so I switched direction and headed toward the massive pine.

When I got there, of course I saw a depressed heap of demigod that I reconized as Thalia.

"Join you?" I asked. She shrugged. I sat down next to her. She was curled up into a ball, her head between her knees. "What's up?" I stupidly asked.

"Gods Percy I don't know! I just lost everything I'd worked for, I don't know where to go, no one even likes me, and I'm stuck at this gods forbidden camp for probably the rest of my life!" she yelled rather harshly.

"Your over reacting," I simply said "Your going to move on, get a job, find someone, start a _new _life with him. All that fun stuff."

"But not with you?" she weakly asked.

"I didn't say that did I?" I smirked.

"No, Percy, I can't. I can't let you cheat on my best friend, it's not right."

"Ok fine." I gave up "But it's not like you don't want to."

"I know, it's tempting. I think I might be addicted to you."

"Why's that?" I asked

"I don't know? Never mind that was stupid comment. I'll change the subject-"

"No tell me. I read this article that if you keep stuff to your self, bad things will happen. I think it's called karma or something."

"Whatever." Thal rolled her eyes "I told you like fiftty small words and my whole life changed. So I'm gonna start keeping things to myself." She said as a matter of fact.

"Are you depressed?"

"Gods your stupid." I saw a fake smile creep up on her face through the nearly pitch black sky, knowing that she wanted to smile ever so badly, but just couldn't.

"Your a good girl Thal." I said reassuringly.

"What's that supose to mean?"

"You have a good personality. Your kind, smart funny-"

"-single." she finished

"If your so upset just give aphrodite a crap load of chocolate, it always works no matter what." I smiled.

Thunder rummbled in the sky, and Thalia had a small muscle spasm. "Uh, yeah I'll think about that. I better get going, my dad's getting really angry for some reason. Sorry." She got up and walked away, having some sort of swagger that I couldn't comprehend." See you tomorrow." I hopefully called out.

"Whatever Jackson." She said in a sad, somewhat angry tone.

I sat under the tree and thought about what had happened. I told my self that I would do what ever it takes to make Thalia happy again, that was my main priority.

I looked to my right and noticed the camps pet dragon glowing eyes were staring at me. "Hard life isn't it?" I asked.

The dragon grunted and nodded it's head as it soon fell asleep.


End file.
